Xiahou Xuan
Xiahou Xuan (onyomi: Kakō Gen) was the son of Xiahou Shang and a minister of Wei, and was a close childhood friend of Sima Shi (whom his sister Xiahou Hui married) along with He Yan. However, both Xiahou Xuan and Sima Shi started grow distant in the later years through their career paths, to the point where they were on opposite sides of the law much like He Yan. He was eventually executed by Sima Shi for plotting an assassination attempt on him in order to return power to Cao Fang. Roles in Games In Dynasty Warriors 7, Xiahou Xuan tries to assassinate Sima Shi at Xuchang. Although his attempt fails in the end, his men manage to injure Sima Shi, causing him to die later. Xiahou Xuan's death leads to the rebellion of Guanqiu Jian and Wen Qin. The sequel only has him appear in the game's Ambition Mode as a recruitable officer. During Dynasty Warriors 9, Xiahou Xuan is an officer who supports Cao Shuang at Mt. Xingshi. Though Wang Ping is defeated, Xiahou Xuan and Sima Zhao convince the general to retreat due to the dangerous positioning and heavy losses incurred. Nonetheless, he remains a loyalist to the Cao family and is executed. Xiahou Xuan's death proves to be the catalyst which causes Xiahou Ba's desertion. His Romance of the Three Kingdoms counterpart excels in politics, being among the top officers in this stat. His intelligence and charisma are quite decent as well, but he lacks in leadership skills. Quotes *"For Wei, you will be punished for your treachery!" Historical Information Xiahou Xuan was the son of Xiahou Shang. His mother was a sibling of Cao Zhen and his own sister was the wife of Sima Shi. He started his career during the reign of Cao Rui, but his haughty behavior led to him being demoted early by Cao Rui. After Cao Rui's death, Cao Shuang, Cao Zhen's son, became regent to the child emperor Cao Fang and promoted Xiahou Xuan to Central Protector of the Army. Later, he became General Who Attacks the West and Area Commander of Yong and Liang Provinces. He made his close friend Li Sheng Chief Clerk and followed his advice to attack Shu together with Cao Shuang. At Mt. Xingshi, they were defeated and their reputation was spoiled. In 249, Sima Yi started a coup and executed Cao Shuang along with many family members. Xiahou Xuan was called back to the capital and made Minister of Ceremonies by Sima Yi. Xiahou Ba, who fled to Shu after Sima Yi's coup, suggested that Xiahou Xuan should also seek refuge in Shu, but Xiahou Xuan declined. Although having a high position, Xiahou Xuan as one of Cao Shuang's closest associates was oppressed by the Sima family. After Sima Yi's death, Xiahou Xuan told his friend Xu Yun that Sima Shi and Sima Zhao would not accept Xiahou Xuan's existence. The Wei minister Li Feng, who enjoyed the confidence of Sima Shi, favored Xiahou Xuan. He devised a plot to assassinate Sima Shi and replace him with Xiahou Xuan, allowing Cao Fang to retake power. He told his plan to Zhang Qi, the father of Empress Zhang. However, Sima Shi sensed the plot and had Xiahou Xuan arrested. He, Li Feng and Zhang Qi were charged with treason and executed. Xiahou Xuan's execution was stated to be notable, as some have said that he showed no fear or anger and merely accepted his fate. Eventually, Guanqiu Jian and Wen Qin, who were friends of Xiahou Xuan, revolted against Sima Shi in Shouchun shortly afterwards, leading to Sima Shi's eventual death. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In the novel, Xiahou Xuan appears in chapter 109, where he met up with Cao Fang, Li Feng, and Zhang Qi to discuss the assassination. Later they met Sima Shi, who discovered their plot. Xiahou Xuan pulled back his sleeves and attacked Sima Shi, but he was pulled back. Shortly afterwards, the guards found Cao Fang's secret edict to kill Sima Shi. Thus, Sima Shi ordered Xiahou Xuan, Li Feng and Zhang Qi to be executed and later deposed Cao Fang. Gallery Xiahou Xuan (ROTK4).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms IV portrait Xiahou Xuan (ROTK4PC).gif|Romance of the Three Kingdoms IV PC version portrait Xiahou_Xuan_(ROTK6).jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms VI portrait Xiahou Xuan (1MROTK).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms VII portrait Xiahou Xuan (ROTK9).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms IX~X portrait Xiahou Xuan (ROTK11).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Xiahouxuan_rotk12.jpg|Sangokushi 12~13 portrait Xiahou Xuan (ROTKLCC).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao portrait Category:Wei Non-Playable Characters